


Demonstration

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Gen, android kissing ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou and Yaris doing a small amount of harmless  ‘experimenting’."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

It was an accident. Kurou had reached for something on the lab table as Yaris had moved to stand up, making it obvious that he hadn’t calculated her precise mass correctly. Ultimately, his hand merely brushed against her elbow, immediately prompting, “Ah, my apologies. I incorrectly calculated your momentum and did not mean the accidental contact. May I ‘make it up to you’ somehow?”

Yaris blinked slowly, head tilting just a bit. “Thank you. You do not need to apologize, I understand.”

Kurou nodded, accepting. “Regardless. I will attempt to be more careful in the future.”

"Why, precisely?"

"Why do I wish to be more careful?"

"Yes."

Turning a bit more fully toward the other android, Kurou explained, “I am aware of your dislike of contact. And I am aware of your reasons for such. I do not wish to cause you any discomfort.”

"Thank you." It was a simple reply, Yaris spending another handful of seconds on processing. "You do not need to apologize. You have been respectful, and I understand that it was an accident." There was another pause, longer. She believed that she felt the temperature of her core and face rise slightly, considering the idea of merely leaving the subject where it was. Much like the other android, however, she was remarkably familiar with curiosity, and sought to sate it whenever possible. "I have heard it insisted that pleasant contact does exist."

"I believe so, yes." The response was simplistic, possibly a slight bit automatic.

"Have you experienced such?"

Kurou considered not so much the response to give, but how precisely to phrase it. He preferred straight-forward simplicity, himself, details available upon asking; and so he attempted to present the information that way. “I have, yes. Perhaps not ‘overly much’, but enough to understand and appreciate the experience.”

Yaris was aware of the minute pause before the answer, though curiosity still pressed. “If it is not too ‘personal’ a question, may I ask what pleasant contact might entail?”

"Ah. Well, I suppose I have grown fond of kissing." He admitted, response still simple. "That is the pressing of one individual’s lips against another’s."

"Yes. I understand. Though I have not kissed."

Kurou considered the words for a moment, along with what he knew of Yaris’ situation. He supposed, from the perspective of Ouroboros members who regarded her as “just a machine”, the lack of such “personal” intimacies such as kissing made some semblance of sense. Even so, that seemed particularly distressing. Androids didn’t have the same social stigmas that humans did, and indeed weren’t particularly concerned about related issues. It was with honesty and in the interest of offering data that he added, “Do allow me to know if you might like a demonstration.”

"A demonstration? Of kissing?"

"Yes. Though only as and if you desired such."

With another slow blink, Yaris’ processor made a soft sound as it sped up. “I am intrigued, I must admit.”

"I would not think to push or convince you."

"No, of course. I would not assume." She took a long moment more to process relatively audibly, considering the offer. "May I ask? For a sample. Simply one, with no expectation."

They were alike in that way as well, he supposed; unable to turn down an opportunity to gather information. “Of course you may.” They were, for all intents and purposes, alone in the Apollon Media lab, the S-ARCs charging in a sleep state and Dr. Saito having long gone home to get some sleep himself. At least, that was the assumption.

"Show me, if you would. Lead, please."

"Yes." Kurou agreed, allowed. Yaris remained completely still beyond her blinking, allowing him some ease of considering the angle, the amount of pressure to use, the amount of motion to give his lips. Tilting his head, he leaned in and invited softly, "Mimic at will." Simply pressing his lips to hers, there was no reciprocation at first. She didn’t have the capacity, the same facial structure and build that he had, to be able to fully move that much of her face independently; but there was movement, some light motion of her mouth near the end before Kurou pulled back.

Approximately 3 seconds of silence passed. “That was a kiss?”

"Yes."

"I see. Thank you."

She was still so new. “Young”. Kurou was aware that he was as well, though less so. Less in many of the ways which still made Yaris potentially vulnerable. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to protect her from harm and the negativity present in the world, to make the world more inviting to them, their kind. To others who may come after.

"Is there more?" Yaris asked after another few seconds of processing, compiling. A kiss was a nice thing, it seemed. At least in the way that Kurou had offered it. "I may be interested in learning more."

He really hadn’t expected that reaction. As much as he did wish to share, to offer… something that he couldn’t quite manage to quantify or define seemed “off” regarding the idea of continuing. Wrong. She deserved to know more of positive contact, of course, but even so. “I am— I must apologize, but I cannot— I simply cannot. At least, not at the current time. But I would like to remain next to you for a while, if I may.”

Yaris tilted her head, processing. Attempting to make sense. Maybe there was none to make, just then, though there was respect and trust. There was also curiosity. “Yes. Thank you.”

"I must thank you, as well." For opportunities, interest; for not taking offense. At least, he sincerely hoped not. "You are pleasant company." The soft hum of her processor somehow seemed to make his work just a bit more enjoyable.


End file.
